


I Remember You

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: English, Fluffy, Julian Solo - Freeform, MFCDZ, Songfic, skid row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: ENGLISH VERSION/Versão em InglêsThe Mermaid's song brings back Poseidon's memories in Julian Solo's mind.





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Spirit a while back.  
> Revised and edited by David once again!
> 
> Based on the song "I Remember You" by Skid Row.
> 
> (This soul loves comments and feedbacks, do not be shy!)  
> Enjoy ~*

Rumours of the mermaid sighting were spreading quickly throughout the Fish Market. Some sailors swore on their mother’s lives that they had seen a mass of coral emerging nearby the Cape Sounion. The fishermen were deathly afraid of laying their nets in the seas in fear of getting lured by the mermaid’s song…

For weeks, Julian was was sleep deprived by intense, vivid dreams that would wake him up at night. The Solo heir had a lot of trouble connecting all the scenes his mind insisted on bringing back. He dreamed of a blonde girl by his side in most of them, treating him with devotion, in a variety of places he could only think about belonging to the History books. His best friend told him that he was being a silly boy, but none of them ever met a girl like Julian had described. No matter what Sorento said, something bothered Solo as he felt he needed to remember those things.

Every time he woke up from one of his dreams he ran to his bedroom window. It was as if the sea was trying to tell him something very important but, obviously, he could never solve the puzzle. His insomnia worsened and started to take a toll on his productivity at work, which prompted him to take action.

It was a hot summer night as he brought a mat to his semi-private beach and laid down, eyes wide open, gazing into the night sky focused on the twinkling stars. He felt like his life was linked to them. Something he could not explain. “Do not be a fool!” Sorento would say. “Every human being gets amazed by the mysteries of the Universe”. Although Julian knew it was not just a regular fascination. The stars, just like the sea, seemed to have a story he should know.

During the night, the dreams came yet did not disturb his sleep and the sand did not irritate his skin as if there was someone watching over him and protecting him. The soft breeze felt like fingers caressing his hair and all the scenes he dreamed of were getting more clearly pieced together. He was a few pieces away from completing the puzzle, but he also felt as if Morpheus was tricking him.

But what could anyone expect from sleeping on the beach? For their body to feel sore and achy? It actually helped Julian to feel reinvigorated. The sunlight touched his face gently, waking him up. And this time he did not forget what he had dreamed of instantly. Desperate to keep those memories, he looked for a stick and wrote on the sand everything he could think of that had gone on in his mind during his sleep. Madness! The water, the wind, something would ruin it before he could run to the mansion and grab a piece of paper to properly take notes. Maybe just doing that could help him to not forget about it. He needed to understand what the God of Dreams had been showing him every night!

Julian was pretty close to finishing his task but got interrupted by Sorento, who had been looking for him desperately. “Come on, Julian! Hurry! We have a lot to do! The Fish Market crisis has worsened!” Now that the Solo heir got his rest he could actually think about a solution to this problem. The lives of the people in the village were more important than his silly dreams, anyway. Even if they worried him.

It was a particularly difficult day. Solo Company had an agreement with the fishermen to protect them and their families in case of catastrophes or anything that would make them interrupt their activities, like an insurance. But their agreement never reached the mermaid clause. It was a nasty fight between Julian and Sorento against the representatives of the village until they found reasonable terms for both parties. Julian got back home and went straight to bed. All the discussion at the Company made him very tired and grumpy. He had thought his rest would improve his mood but it was all gone because of...a mermaid?

Little did he know that when he wrote down his dreamy notes on the sand a very curious little fish watched him. And that night the coral did not rise from in-between the tides, but the sea nymph walked out of the cold water that refused to erase what its Master had written on the sand.

Thetis was stunned. She missed her God so badly, her heart ached for him. The mermaid knew she must not leave the Sea Realm and it made her show up in the night, singing about Poseidon’s deeds in the language of the mermaids. But Julian was only a human now...He should not be able to access Poseidon’s memories. This night she did not have to sing to wake him up. The tears she shed were enough to awaken the link between the god and the man, in order to protect his Commander.

Although the God’s soul was sealed, the young Greek, still in his pajamas and barefoot, had arrived at the scene. Thetis tried to run back to the sea, but when she had the water by her knees Julian screamed:

— Thetis! Don’t go! I remember you!

She yearned for his voice so much that those words froze the mermaid into place and Solo managed to reach her, touching the tips of her fingers. She let Julian get closer, raised her hand to his face, got her lips close to his cheek and whispered:

— I remember you as well, Julian.

Before she could kiss her God’s face, Thetis disappeared, leaving a very confused Julian, who could not understand why or how he got there, but felt what he could guess was a daring fish swimming through his legs. Sorento’s voice woke him up from his trance and he got pulled out of the water, bringing him back to the house. Before both of them left the beach, Sorento looked back to the sea, angrily and saw a little pink fish, so small that those who did not know its tricks would probably never notice it happily jumping the waves.


End file.
